Red Eyes
by imjustme2134
Summary: Jack didn't always have red eyes, he wasn't always an albino. Now he has stopped showing up to the showdowns, but no one cares. Right?
1. Prolouge

A/N : I'm planning on contuing this story, but what do you thing? I was thinking about making it into a chack, or adventure, or both, it depends.  
This is a bit short, but it's a taste, and don't worry the other chapters will have dialogue and other "persons" (first, third). If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

** ~Prolouge~**

Jack Spicer wasn't always an albino, and no one knew why he was, or maybe they didn't care. His parents didn't care, but they knew, they stayed as far away from their bastard boy as possible. He was a reminder of the before, a painful memory that torn away at their inner selves, not that they had much soul left in either of them. The monks, no, they didn't question Jack's oddity. To them, Jack was a simple fool, blessed in one way, a knowledge of mechanics. Chase, the one who Jack _looked up_to, well, he didn't even notice Jack. And when he did, there was a look of scorn that was etched across his face. A look Jack had know to well before even knowing of the mighty dragon. Jack spicer wasn't always a freak, he wasn't always so sad, so depressed. He used to be happy, free from the plague of human memory. But, that was before....before the days of the lab. The _experimentation_ lab. Jack was once quite the handsome young man, soft, wonderful blue eyes, and silk brown hair, but that changed, everything changed. _Jack was just a child._

Now Jack had red eyes, the color of spilt blood, forced from the flesh of the innocent. The color of poisons and acids, the color of exposed muscle and certain insects that slid beneath your skin, the color of hot flames. All tied in with pain. Pain was a part of Jack, and Jack used to question why. But he doesn't anymore, there's no point, no point at all. Everyone else, everyone who had suffered like Jack, they all have dull unseeing eyes, and may no longer even have eyes. Jack hates his eyes, because they've seen things that burned him, that destroyed Jack, that still hurt Jack, and they are a constant reminder of........... Jack hates all of his senses, exspecially touch, oh dear unforgiving lord, touch stings, it burns, it _reminds_. And Jack hates to be reminded. So Jack hates sleeping too, because his dreams always hurt him. _Always._

Jack once thought it would be cool to have red eyes, he was just a child, _a stupid child_. Jack would rather die now. The pain, the memories, his eyes are a knife that viciously stab him. He likes his gogles though, he can't see when he wears them. _Sometimes I wish I was blind. _Jack doesn't have red hair, it's white, soft as freshly fallen snow. _Snow is so cold, so bitter._ He died it red though, he himself doesn't even know why. Jack doesn't like his hair, but he despises his eyes. _I'm the bastard boy, cursed the day I was born._He doesn't like to think to much of.....before. It was best for him not to pay attention to the future, not to dwell on the past, but to live in a sleep like trance, moving and breathing, actions taking place, but yet, feeling like he was watching himself. That all changed when Jack started showing up at the showdowns, he stopped the trance, he lived. He looked to the future, and tortured himself the the past. But then, when he couldn't take it any longer, he stopped. It wasn't like he could be evil, he knew what true evil was, genocide, rape, incest, serial killers, ect. He wasn't evil, neither were most of the people who claimed to be. He stopped living a child's game, that's all it really was. He stopped living, and continued on with his trance. Nobody knew why he stopped, or that he had stopped at all, or maybe.....they just didn't care. Right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hello readers, I won't keep you long. There is a poll on my profile that says whether you want it to be chack, adventure, or both. I will update, there will be no constant timing though. Thank you for the reviews, and without further ado, I give you, Chapter 1. **

There comes a time when man grows, and closes the eyes of ignorance, and opens the eyes of understanding, they then look to the world. Many times, they try to close their eyes, and hide, for there is much horror that taints the world, and burns the eyes, like smoke from flames. Sometimes, tragedy strikes, and instead of an adult opening their eyes, a child does, and they lose the security of ignorance. There is a question that comes with this. The question being : Is the fact the child can see the world a gift, or a curse? Many doubt that it will ever be known, except by those children whose eyes are open, and many times the case is that the child is silent, yet wide eyed. Sometimes, just every once in a new moon, I wonder........

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was strange really, the simplicity of it all. The gathering of what was important to them, the Shen Gong Wu. There were no robots to fight, no one to converse with, or waste time on. Without Spicer there to make a fool out of himself, everything was one step easier. Not to say that getting the artifacts was easy, after all, Chase Young was by not means an easy fight. If anything, you'd be the luckiest bastard in the world to get out of a fight with him unscathed, which never was the case. Except of course that one time, not to long ago when......

---------------------------------

Omi sat down, tending to the new wounds that had marked up his yellow skin. Now, his skin was more of blue, purple and green portrait, that had been crudely painted onto his flesh, just like his other team mates. Chase Young never had shown mercy before, it was not likely that he would ever. But ever since that one time, he had been a bit off, not off enough for them to gain any leverage, but off non the less. They had unsuccessfully tried to obtain another Wu, all their work was for not, for their feeble attempts to gain the Wu was worthless, and now, they were in so much pain they couldn't even remember what was the Wu that they were trying to get. It was supposed to be quick, they had though that only Jack would be there, but, he was not. The space was empty, except for Chase Young, who, upon study, held a distant look in his eyes, the Shen Gong Wu in his hands. It may not of phased the others, but like always, Omi could not let one thing go.

"Where was Jack Spicer? Surely I am not the only one that has noticed his missing presince?" Omi strained to say, his windpipe still sore after a painful blow to his neck had been delivered, only a few hours ago. _Such a horrid pain, but nothing was bleeding, there was no red, like certain gleaming eyes._

"Maybe he finally gave up. Lord knows he can't fight worth nothin." Raimudo shrugged, obviously not caring about the albino boy. _If only he knew._

The others said nothing, Clay was busy patching up his arm, and Kimiko was occupied with fixing her leg, which had been twisted in an awkward position. There was no need to say that it had been long and excruciating half an hour for her and her leg. _Nothing compared to the lab though. Jack would know._

Dojo sighed, and looked up momentarily, sometimes he had to wonder.

"Why do you care Omi? He's tried, as Raimudo has put it "to waste you" before, remember? And think about all that he has done, and all the things he has tired to do." Master Fung said quietly, his thoughts more focused on the trouble the world would be in if they continued to lose.

"Yeah Omi, you should really be more worried about us and our butts, if we keep losing like this, who knows what will happen!" Raimudo made sure to remind Omi more of their failures.

It was then that Omi forgot about Jack, at least for the moment, and focused on training, or fighting against the evil the was katnappe, who had just payed a surprise visit to the monks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase Young sat down and rubbed his temples, Wuya had just left, offering him some peace an quite. He was left to his thoughts, he had gotten a powerful Shen Gong Wu, yet, he could not figure out how to activate it, it was different then the others, so much more couldn't even find any documents on it. But that was not what was on his busy mind, oh no, what was on his mind was the picture, the one he had found, the one that had fallen out of Jack's pocket the very last time he saw him, it was just one picture mind you. In it, was a little boy, with soft blue eyes, light tan skin, and soft silk hazel hair. He was being held within his family's arms, and on the back of this picture was a name, and it confused him so. _Jack Spicer, age four_. He needed to rid these thoughts that plagued him. But he could not, he doubted, that even with his questions answered, that he would ever be able to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Spicer was lying down, right atop a cliff. He was nude except for his boxers, scars marked his body, all was scar tissue, he looked like a sculpture of an angel gone wrong, filled with cracks, or maybe he was more of a rag doll, with all of his stitches, or maybe was porcelain, with broken skin, and painted on features, if he was, it was a shock that he had yet to shattter completely. Wind blew harshly, and rain slapped his face. It was cold, very cold where he was, but then again it had always been too cold, or too hot, or too painful here, at the cliff were he laid. Jack closed his red eyes, and let the dye wash out of his hair. The wind shrieked and howled, releasing memories of screams and cries of of his own. It was then that Jack let a silent scream, his mouth opened, but no sound came. His face was contorted into one of immense agony, and then there was nothing. The rain continued to fall, blinding anyone who tried to see a couple feet ahead of them. _Sometimes I wish I was blind. _There was only the sound of breath, and soon, that too was gone. Red color stained the ground that had been laid upon only a few minutes before, it was not dye though, that stained the grass and dirt, nor was it blood.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello readers, the poll is closed, and both has won the vote. It will be leaning toward more adventure than chack, but there will be chack. Thank you for your reviews and suggestions. Once again there is no constant updating, it is whenever I can or feel like it.  
I am trying to make each chapter a bitmore than 1,000 words each.****  
****Oh, and I forgot these in my other chapters, I do not, in any way, shape, or from, own Xiaolin Showdown or the characters. **

It wasn't personal really, not in the beginning. It was simply process of elimination, they put down all the qualities they needed, and children showed up as matches. They didn't care how old people were, they were people in the end, and were necessary for......research. It was for a cause after all, not a good one, but a cause non the less, and the need experiments, supplies, and with careful choosing their cause would be a success. Not even the rich would be safe, no one would be safe if they were needed. And in the end, if they stopped showing up to their regular lives no one would care..... Right?

---------------------

"Mommy? Daddy? Is that you?" A little boy asked quietly, he held his teddy bear close to his small form. His brown hair and blue eyes could be seen, his hair, damp with sweat, and his blue eyes, darting rapidly, fearfully. All of this was thanks to the moonlight that shone throughout the room, it showed everything, from a dresser to a mass of stuffed animals, all except the area in the corner of his room where two people stood. Jack could not see them, but he now knew there was more than one person, and he also knew that they were not his parents. He went to scream, to run for his beloved parents, but he had no time, soon, he was struggling, screaming into a cloth, he was cut, one, twice, three times, and then, there was silence.

The next day Mrs. Spicer woke up in the morning, and fixed herself a cup of vanilla coffee. She then proceeded to go wake up her son. She walked up the hardwood stairs with her coffee mug in one hand, it had a picture of the family printed on it and her young son's security blanket in the other. She then opened her little boy's door, and shrieked. The shattering of a mug could be heard throughout the house. By the time the cops arrived, there was nothing they could do. They looked for the young boy by the name of Jack Spicer for weeks, then months, but all they could find was a pajama top, and an arm of a little teddy bear, with a spot of red staining it. _I hate the color red._

_--------------------------------------------------_--------------------------------------

Jack Spicer, self-proclaimed boy genius, and a seemingly horrid warrior, was never going to the Xiaolin games again, this much was obvious. The question was, did anyone care? Life went on seamlessly, with or without Jack It really was no different when it came to fighting. The monks and the Heylin still fought the way the always had....well almost all of them fought the same. For some time now, about a good two or three weeks, Chase Young didn't seem as interested in the challenges, or in Omi for that matter. He gave no snide remarks, or wistful mocking terms, he was now usually silent, and he was always looking in some other direction then the one of his opponent, these actions as strange they were, did not stop him from winning, all the time. The monks were beginning to get discouraged. The more Wu they lost, the closer the world was to being tainted by evil. _The world is a cruel monster, tainted by the pure. _They continued to train, only to be shot down, it seemed like they would never win, they only thing they seemed to gain was injuries that painted fresh pain across their memories.

"If only it has been Jack Spicer we had been up against! Then we surely would of beaten the shirt off of him and won the Wu! Don't you think Clay?"  
No one bothered to correct Omi with his butchering of an expression, none of them were up to it. They were just too tired.  
"So what if Jack had Been there Omi?! He wasn't there, we didn't win, it doesn't matter!" Kimiko shouted furiously.  
"Hey Kimiko would you give it a rest! Your whiny and anger problems are giving more of a problem then usual!"  
"Hey now, Raimundo, partner, no need to get so angry.

It was safe to say it was not to long before the monks got into a little fight of their own, there would be no winners, no losers, just sores and gashes and hot, gleaming, red blood.

------------------------------------------------------------

Wuya had to be one of the most annoying creature ever to walk the god-forsaken earth! There was no peace to be had with her constant nagging and anger, as well as failed powers causing destruction to Chase Young's home. How he wished to bring her a very painful demise, but at the moment he was busy with other things, more interesting than important matters really. It all concerned the picture, the picture that he had thought he had been able to get of his head. But after the suddenness of everything having to do with Jack, or without Jack he should say, he only became more interested in the damn photo.

Just as he was about to grab the picture form a hidden place, Wuya came running in.  
"Another Wu has been detected! Down some place in North America."  
Chase had no time to look at the picture, and he quickly grabbed what was needed and left. In about forty minutes, in the first time in centuries Chase Young got sick from the sight infront of him, while Wuya could not speak, her eyes, she felt as if she wanted to hide from the world at the moment. He and Wuya had stumbled upon a place call S.E.L.F.S.C.

------------------------------------------------------

Jack did not like to think about what was going to happen, he was currently in a corner, covered in blankets, and he was slowly rocking himself back and forth, back and forth, in hopes of calming himself down. But to avail, his chest clung painfully to his body, and his breath was taken in quick short gasps. His robot, the one he had yet to dismantle, had announced the location of a new Wu. Jack open his mouth and began to scream.  
And this time, while laying down on his cliff, the one where he left to think, where it currently rained, the red the stained the ground, was red, red, ever so red, blood.

Smith's Experimentation Lab For Special Creatures was what it read. Jack was frightened, the title of the building was all he could see. The pain in his tiny body was unbearable, and the smell coming form the building made him sick. The frail boy held his brown teddy bear and hugged it to his bloodied body, and began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4: END

**A/N- Hello readers, this particular chapter will be gruesome when it comes to detail. Thank you for your reviews and suggestions. Once again there is no constant updating, it is whenever I can or feel like it.  
I am trying to make each chapter a bit more than 1,000 words each.  
I do not, in any way, shape, or from, own Xiaolin Showdown or the characters. **

The walls were covered in what looked like blood, but smelled like chemicals, and the Shen Gong Wu had been found by Chase, in the rotting hand of a child. Bodies, carcases of lifeless creatures were harshly strewn throughout the place; people, animals, and dolls were the crude decorations of this....laboratory.. Whatever had gone on here was the epitome of evil. The building itself seemed like a lifeless creature covered in scars. Wuya couldn't breath because of the stench, and the xiaolin monks had run as far away from the site as possible. After surveying the area and seeing test tubes,some still filled with unidentifiable liquids, others broken open, shattered bits of glass surrounding the area. Pods, still holding what once had been a living being, and some also broken open, with scribbles, it looked like children's hand writing, spread over the thick glass. Holding tables, all stained, and surrounded by tools that made chase shudder when he thought of what they were used for. Needles were very where, there was not one place were a needle could not be seen and finally the dead, so many bodies, so many lost to the horror of human inquisitiveness gone to far to fast.. Chase knew that one could never come out of such an experience unscathed, physically and mentally.  
It was not long before Chase had found a file room, and all the answers to the questions that had plagued him only a few hours before had. Jack Spicer hadn't always been and albino, and now Chase knew, saw, why. And in truth, he wished that he didn't. Damn Spicer to hell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The monks were sick, quite literally sick. All four of them had gotten ill several times on there way way back to their home. That place, that god-froskanenplace, it had to be hell. It just had to be! At least, that's what Omi believed, and none of the other monks could so much as correct him.

They couldn't beat to think about the images that they had seen, it only made them dry heave, considering the fact that anything they had eaten had left their syustem. Once Master Fung had heard of what they had seen, even he looked ill. Not one thing had been said, nothing at all. They looks on their faces said everything. And maybe, just a bit too much. The Wu had not been worth going there, it just wasn't. They couldn't care less if Chase didn't get the Wu, at least not this time.

The young monks had looked for hours in silence for a Wu that would erase the horrid images, ironically, they found one, it had been the one they had originally looked for, located ever so conveniently, in the lab. They thought it over in silence, and decided in silence, it wasn't worth it.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

__

Poor Jack, condemned the day he was born, tortured the day he was young, destroyed the day he was woken.

It had been years in hell, at least, that's how long he thought it was, exactly how long Jack wasn't sure. Days, nights, everything was a blur, one giant red blur. He knew he had to get out of it, the horror that was the Lab. And he did, he and the few survivors rose up and killed the men who had imprisoned them, and to be truthful Jack lived for the moment in which they died. He bathed in their blood and screams, nothing was sweeter then revenge,nothing better than their death.

However, he had made sure death would not come quickly to those who had harmed him. Oh no, they suffered, and all was from Jack's hands. Jack's small, ten year old hands. He tortured them, forced them to scream and cry and beg, some may ask why. Maybe it was temporary insanity, maybe he wanted revenge, or maybe, just maybe, Jack was bored. Two weeks later, he finished them off, and set fire to the lab, a fire that soon went out.

The other survivors didn't last the two weeks. They knew they were dying, they had no regrets, or maybe they had no time to remember things to regret, for, quite sooner than later, they passed away, and entered into the sweet black oblivion of death's cradling arms. Jack was the only one who had not, life had cruelly hing tight to him, chained and bound him to air and heart-beat. Jack was condemned.

After taking his revenge Jack saw the monster he had become, and shot himself......... He did not die. No, the tests in S.E.L.F.S.C. were tests specially made for one thing; the perfect weapon, one who could not die, one who could not be injured, one who was invinsible. It was their own success, that destroyed the workers of S.E.L.F.S.C., and the young boy, who would never be quite human again.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jack was his own man, he had found a way to free himself from the hell that was the lab, he had gotten rid of some of the evil of society, he had taken care of himself when his parents could no longer be in the same house with him. He even became his own teacher, due to the fact the he could never really go to a public or private school without problems. He didn't need help as a child, and he didn't need it now. As he packed his things: robots, sketch books, money, all he could think of was the fact that people would be asking about the _past_. They would _remind. _No! That simply would not do, it just wouldn't fucking do! He refused to look back, he liked to pretend it all away, _you can't pretend scars away. _He liked to think that everything was ok, he was rich after all, thing always went good for the rich. _Not even the rich would be safe. _He could do it, he had always liked to think that he could run away from society. _Humans are greedy, they take the jewels, the trees, and the land. No where is safe._No, he would live some where else, he would go away to where no one would ever find him! He would be safe. The monks, Ashley, Chase, Wuya, people, no one could touch him! He would be hidden from the eyes of the world, he would be free. _You can't safe a man from himself._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase opened the door to Jacks room, and found......absolutly nothing, nothing at all. The room was barren of life, of objects, of clothing, if he hadn't known better he woulkd of thouught that no one had lived there at all. _Just who are you Spicer?_ Jack had just disapeared, and maybe that was for the best. After all, it wasn't like he _cared_. No one _cared_, they didn't care when Jack had stopped showing up at the showdowns, they didn't care about Jack when he had ever gotten hurt, they never cared to help him, not one dame time! They never did care. Right?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running from the horrors of the earth.  
Like many, I wish I was blind.  
I've been running all along,  
only to find,  
it was myself who was the monster,  
a demon in every mind.  
Some say I've gone insane,  
for they fear me. A demon of another kind.

**A/N-My faithful readers, this is the end of red eyes, however, there is a sequel coming up very soon. This one will be longer, and those who enjoy chack, you will finally get what was promised, adventure is still going to be in there, just not so much.**

**THAT POEM AT THE END-**

**That poem is by me, I made it, please do not steal it, claim it as your own, or anything else.**


End file.
